


Inconvenient

by swampslip



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alley Sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega John, Other, Vaginal Sex, non-binary john marston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swampslip/pseuds/swampslip
Summary: "Better hurry, John," Arthur murmurs and sees John's hips twitch into the stimulation."Sir," John whispers, whimpers, bending over a little more.Arthur's eyes are drawn to the sliver of skin between waistband and shirt hem.He lifts his hand, ghosts his fingers over it."Ngh," John pushes his hips up into the touch, "Do it.""God," Arthur mutters, "You're a menace."
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Inconvenient

**Author's Note:**

> i just want this out of my wips, slit and cunt are used for john
> 
> all alpha are amab, omega afab, beta either or intersex yada yada im trans it's horny

John has a habit of being inconvenient.

Horrible timing, can't hold his tongue.

Gets horny on a job. 

Arthur's pressed up against the younger's back, as they're wedged into a gap between some crates and the alley wall. 

They have roughly twelve minutes, just waiting for the mark to pass so they can quietly pursue.

"John," Arthur growls quietly. 

"Sorry," The younger whispers, "On blockers but this… Would be my heat, and you're all up on me."

Arthur sighs roughly and John squirms before pressing against the wall, trying to hide his burning face. 

Shame overtakes the scent of arousal and Arthur presses his lips together, nose wrinkling at the unpleasant smell. 

With blockers, there's no smell of _heat_ just typical arousal, no one would question it in this area of town.

Shame, this bitter and this _strong_ , on the other hand. 

"Calm down, Pup," Arthur murmurs, "Nothin’ to be ashamed of."

"... Can I- If I can just-" John takes a deep breath, trying to brace himself, "Can I deal with it?"

Listens to the older man’s quiet breathing for a few moments, before Arthur huffs and shifts.

_"... Quickly."_

"Fuck," John gasps and Arthur bites back a groan as he watches the younger shift in front of him, the fabric of his trousers and drawers around his waist falling slack. 

The scent of arousal becomes stronger and the sound of John fucking his fingers into himself follows, slick and rhythmic.

Arthur leans back against the crates, watching the younger, cock harder than ever in his pants. 

"Better hurry, John," Arthur murmurs and sees John's hips twitch into the stimulation.

"Sir," John whispers, whimpers, bending over a little more. 

Arthur's eyes are drawn to the sliver of skin between waistband and shirt hem. 

He lifts his hand, ghosts his fingers over it. 

"Ngh," John pushes his hips up into the touch, "Do it."

"God," Arthur mutters, "You're a menace."

"Please, please, I'll be so good, Art. Promise."

Arthur curls his fingers under the waistband and drags John's pants down down down.

Until he can see John's fingers moving in and out of himself, dripping with slick. 

Arthur pulls himself out, shoves his pants out of the way and grinds into John's slit, groaning lowly at the wet heat. 

John gasps and whines, tilting his hips and reaching back to guide Arthur’s cock inside of him. 

“S-Shit- J-” Arthur growls and grits his teeth, moving his hands to squeeze John’s hips, “You needy lil’ shit.”

“Sorry,” John whispers, sounding both embarrassed and pleased with himself, “Please.”

Arthur doesn't reply, just shakes his head and pulls back until just the tip of his cock is inside John. 

The younger squirms and quietly begs Arthur to move, to fuck him. 

Arthur pulls John's hips back as he thrust forward, driving his cock deep, hard. 

John makes a strangled noise then whines, too loudly and Arthur reaches up to cover John's mouth with one hand. 

Pulling John's head back so the younger's spine is arched harshly, his neck widely exposed. 

Arthur thrusts in, lowers his mouth to John's claiming spot.

"Hm… Wish I could scent you… Proper," Arthur murmurs, nuzzles and rubs his cheek against it anyway.

Thrusts.

John whines against his palm and scrambles, hands flying back to claw at Arthur tugging at the older man's shirt.

“Can’t knot you neither,” Arthur says roughly as he fucks into John, “No time.”

He can feel John’s lips moving against his palm, the shapes of muffled begging. 

“I’ll make you feel real nice, though,” Arthur murmurs and scrapes his teeth over the claiming spot, “Let you come on my cock.”

Arthur moves his other hand to hold John’s hip firmly in place, pounding up into the younger with small grunts.

John whines loudly despite being smothered and his cunt clamps down on Arthur’s knot. 

“Shh,” Arthur says hoarsely, fucking through the vice grip as John starts to come, “There you go.”

John pulls at his shirt and anywhere else he can grab, shaking in Arthur’s grip as he leaks slick like crazy, soaking both of them. 

“Fuck,” Arthur whispers and pulls out, taking his hands off John and gripping himself, “Turn ‘round.”

John turns and drops to his knees immediately, one hand between his thighs and the other wrapping around Arthur’s hip as he opens his mouth readily, dark eyes looking up at Arthur hazily. 

Arthur swallows and pushes his cock into John’s waiting mouth. 

John tugs at his hip and holds still and it takes a moment but Arthur gets it. 

Starts to fuck into John’s mouth, use the younger’s throat, carefully moving one hand to grip John’s long hair and guiding John’s face to his crotch. 

John whines and swallows around him, arm flexing as his hand moves roughly between his thighs. 

“Gonna-” Arthur gets out and John pulls back until just the head of Arthur’s cock is behind his lips, jerking against his tongue as come coats his mouth. 

John’s eyes close tight and Arthur grits his teeth as the younger whimpers and whimpers and comes again, swallowing Arthur’s come and rubbing himself off. 


End file.
